In the related art, coil assemblies are proposed in which two different types of coils are caused to coexist and which transmit power in a non-contacting manner with a compact configuration. For example, JP-A-2013-098846 discloses a coil for non-contacting power transmitting which is capable of realizing space saving while suppressing performance deterioration of each coil, in a case in which a plurality of coils such as the coil for non-contacting power transmitting are caused to coexist. In the coil for non-contacting power transmitting, a first magnetic body, a first coil for non-contacting power transmitting, a second magnetic body, a substrate, and a second coil for non-contacting wireless communication positioned on an external equipment side are sequentially stacked and disposed in a thickness direction of the coil. The first coil and the second coil are disposed in a state in which at least parts thereof overlap with each other, and are disposed so that there is a region where the second coil does not overlap with the first coil on an inner peripheral side of the first coil and the second coil overlaps with the first coil near an outer peripheral of the first coil.
In addition, JP-A-2015-144508 discloses a wireless power transmitting system which is capable of corresponding to two transmission methods and suppressing deterioration of transmission efficiency to a power receiving device from a power transmission device. The wireless power transmitting system wirelessly transmits the power to the power receiving device from the power transmission device using a magnetic field coupling of a power transmitting coil and a power receiving coil. The power transmission device includes a power transmission circuit which generates an electric signal for transmitting power, a first power transmitting coil corresponding to a first transmission method, a second power transmitting coil corresponding to a second transmission method, a first magnetic body on which the first power transmitting coil is mounted, a second magnetic body on which the second power transmitting coil is mounted, and a power supplying surface on which the power receiving device is mounted. Also, a first attaching surface of the first magnetic body and a second attaching surface of the second magnetic body are positioned on a lower side of the power supplying surface, and are disposed on a same plan surface parallel to the power supplying surface.